Alex Russo's Girl Power
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex and her clones are back again in a one-shot for y'all. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Alex Russo's Girl Power**

 **Alex Russo is in her huge living room. Since her husband Mason isn't at home, she decides to have some lesbian fun.**

"Multeniah Forentunum Alovintus." says Alex as she swing her wand.

In a flash of bright white light, the clones of Alex appear.

"Girls, let's have a sex party." says Alex. "Take those clothes off and lick each other's pussy. And you there, the clone by the window...lick me."

Alex pull down her sexy skinny jeans and the clone walks over to her and starts to gently lick Alex' wet pussy.

"Ohhh, yes! Feels sexy. Lick me, baby." moans Alex with an erotic smile.

Alex sees that the clones have fun. For example, one of them are naked on all four on the table while another one lick her pussy hard from behind. Another one sit on the couch while 2 others suck on her nipples.

Sexual warm Alex Russo sex-moans are heard in the entire room.

"Yes! Oh my gosh, like music to my ears!" moans the real Alex.

One of the clones jump up and grab a hold of the huge fancy silver chandelier and hang from it, while another clone lick her sexy ass.

Another clone goes down on her back on the floor and let another one sit on her face so she can lick her pussy.

"Stop! Now I'm gonna bang ya all, ladies!" says Alex in a bright cheerful tone as she swing her wand.

Alex' pussy glow with a blue magic light as it transforms into a big stiff dick.

Alex walk up to a random clone, grab her by the waist, push the dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Yay! Oh shit, yes! Feels so sexy and good." moans the clone, who clearly love it.

"Oh yeah!" says Alex with a naughty smile. "I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself and now I know. It's awesome."

Alex fuck the clone hard and fast like in a porn-movie.

"You love this, don't you?" says Alex.

"Mmmm, yeah! Me totally love it." moans the clone.

"Fuck, oh mmmm!" moans Alex with pleasure as she cum deep inside the clone's pussy.

Alex, still with a hard dick, moves on to another clone.

"Now get ready for sex, mommy Alex is gonna fuck you." says Alex as she thrust her dick hard into the clone's soft pussy.

"Ahhhh, yes! Do me, fuck me, bang me!" moans the clone in a sexy porn-like voice.

"You love this huh?" says Alex.

"I do love it, Alex..." moans the clone.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Alex with pleasure as she cum deep inside the clone's sweet pussy.

Alex swing her wand and her dick become her pussy again.

"I want you to bang me." says Alex as she walk up to a random clone. "Puta ed vaginom!"

The clone's pussy transforms into a dick.

"Yay!" says the clone as she push her dick into Alex' pussy.

The clone starts to fuck Alex nice and slow.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Alex.

"Alex, your pussy is so soft and wet. I love it." says the clone.

"Of course you do. You're me, remember?" moans Alex.

"Yeah." says the clone as she starts to fuck Alex harder.

"That's nice! Bang my little pussy! Do me, fuck me! Yes!" moans Alex.

"Shit, yes!" says the clone as she cum inside Alex' pussy.

"Ahhhh, that's sexy!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

The clone pull out her dick from Alex' pussy. Alex snap her fingers and the clone's dick becomes a pussy again.

Alex walk over to another clone and starts to lick her pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans the clone.

Alex smile as she lick the clone's awesome pussy.

"Fuck, this feels nice!" moans the clone with pleasure as she get an orgasm and squirt fresh soft pussy-juice into Alex' mouth.

"Yummy!" says Alex as she swallow all of the clone's pussy-juice.

"Aww, you're drinking it." says the clone.

"Of course I do. I love the taste of pussy-juice." says Alex.

Alex feel tired now, after having so much lesbo-sex so she snap her fingers and says "Avantios Feminatah de la Corvenutes." which deletes the clones.

"Oh my gosh, what an amazing sex party." says Alex as she put her skinny jeans back on and then sit down on the couch.

Alex soon fall asleep and wakes up 2 hours later when Mason enter the room and says "Alex, wake up..."

"Mason, I must have fallen asleep after...uh...watching TV." says Alex.

"If you were just watching TV, why does it smell sexy time in here?" says Mason.

"I masturbated a little while watching TV." says Alex.

"A little? The room smells like a porn-studio..." says Mason.

"Well...that's because I had a really fat orgasm and some of my pussy-juice got on the floor, but I wiped it away..." says Alex.

"Okay." says Mason as he sit down next to Alex.

Alex is very happy. Mason doesn't suspect anything. He has no idea that his wife is actually a part-time lesbo woman.

 **The End.**


End file.
